Now you know
by Frona
Summary: this is a fic about Bren's time in the military not good at summaries read to find out more !FINIALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: You know?

They had just finished a case about a soldier who had been killed after he refused to give up the location of his platoon; Booth was standing at the memorial with his eyes closed, it hurt him to have to stand at another soldier's grave. He remembered the war all too well, the taste of sand in your mouth, eyes tearing as wind in sand get in them, couching as the sand went down your through, and then the utter stillness. Everything getting quiet and still the moment before the trigger is pulled. Blinking to get his thoughts back to the present time Booth sighed and walked toward the casket to salute the deceased soldier. Turning around and heading back towards Bones he failed to know that he wasn't the only one in pain over a soldier's death.

Bones knew that this was hard on Booth; he would get so caught up what it was like for him as a sniper. As bad as it sounds she was glad that Booth always got caught up in his own memories to notice how she was feeling during a case that had to do with soldiers deaths. She felt each death like it was a member of her family who had died, not some stranger who she had never met. Lost soldiers who are found create horrible memories of a time when Bren was different, when (even though it is harder to believe) she was even more distant, a time that she wishes she will never have to go back to. But being at all of the soldiers' memorials and hearing Booth talk about his days as a sniper make the memories come back.

Booth came back to Bones and gave a small smile, "Thanks for coming to this with me Bones," Booth thanked sincerely.

It took Bren a moment to answer and she game Booth a shy smile and replied, "It was my case too Booth and I will always come with you."

Booth squeezed Bones's hand, drinking in the comfort that the feel of another person brought him, unknown to him he was having the same effect on her. Glancing around him he noticed that his old commander was there. "Hey Bones look, its General James, he was my old commanding officer, would you mind if we went over there and said hello?" Booth asked.

Bren had already noticed the two men who stood side by side. Both wearing matching grim faces and freshly pressed uniforms that held various medals proudly, one man having more medals then the other. The man with more medals had been Bren's commanding officer, who also happened to basically control all of the army. "Sure Booth, I can wait over here if you want" Bren replied hoping that he would let her stay.

"Don't be ridiculous Bones, just come on and meet him" Booth said pulling her over to where the two Generals were standing.

"Agent Booth! It is good too see you, even thought these are not ideal circumstances" General James greeted Booth, not yet seeing Bren who was standing next to Booth with her head down.

"General James, it's good to see you too" remembering that Bones was next to him, Booth made introductions "Sir I would like you to meet my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennen."

At the mention of Brennen's name the other man started to listen in to the conversation, not sure if it was really Temperance Brennen who stood before him.

"Hello Sir" Bren greeted meekly, giving her hand for General James to shake.

"Dr. Temperance Brennen, that names sounds familiar" General James pondered while he shook her hand.

"It should" The other General answered. "This is one of the best people I have seen fight anyone. It has been a long time Brennen, it is nice to see you, and you are looking good."

"Hello General, it has been a long time, even though I am not positive if is has been long enough" Bren replied.

Booth did not like hearing another man say that his Bones looked good; however when she called him general his curiosity outweighed his jealousy. When she said that she hoped not to see him this soon that made his curiosity grow even more.

"Wait a minute, Cooper are you telling me that this lovely lady standing in front of me is that Brennen? Backhand Brennen?" General James asked, unable to believe that it was true.

Booth seemed at a loss, he did not know what was going on. The name Cooper sounded familiar to him though and after some thought it clicked. That man was General Cooper, the man who basically ran the army, and he knew Bones.

Bren grimaced at the name Backhand Brennen, and tried to avoid Booth's curious look. "Yes that is me. It has been a long time since I have heard someone call me that though," Bren answered.

"Well I can't believe that you are standing here talking to me. I mean I have heard so much about you! Coop here always talked about how you were the only girl and yet you were the best." General James went on, either not noticing or not caring about the uneasiness of the topic.

Bren just smiled slightly as General Cooped started talking again, "Ok, well enough about that even though it is true. That nickname, however ill named, did fit you Brennen. All the guys on the team thought incredibly highly of you, in the beginning of course they thought that it would be them having to rush in and save you instead of the other way around."

Brennen laughed at that. "Oh trust me I knew exactly how they thought of me in the beginning, the way most people know I got my nickname is not the only way, some of the guys can testify to that." Suddenly remembering her very confused partner Bren made introductions, "I almost forgot, General this is my partner Special Agent Seeley Booth. Booth, this is General Cooper."

"I gathered that thanks Bones, it's an honor to meet you Sir." Booth said saluting, amazed that Bones knew this very powerful man.

General Cooper saluted back, "Nice to meet you Agent Booth, I guess you already know about Brennen's military experience?" He asked.

"Actually I am not that familiar with it, would you care to shed some light on that." Booth asked as his curiosity took over.

"Brennen I see you are not gloating about how well you did and how you are a legend" General Cooper observed laughing.

"Well to be honest General, looking back I see that there isn't much that I should be gloating about. What I did makes me a monster in some peoples minds." Bren confessed.

"Nonsense! Who ever called you a monster should be ashamed. Now Booth I am going to tell you a little story about your partner here" General replied before telling his story…

**so what do you think? is it good???**

**please review!!!**

**Frona**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews!!! i hope this chapter is just as good!! **

**keep reviewing and reading!!**

**Frona**

Chapter 2: The Story

takes place during bones time in war, when she was 24 years old

Bren nervously stepped of the van and walked to short distance to the main emotionless looking building. There were butterflies in her stomach as she got closer to the building; this building was going to be her home for, well up until she got her first mission. Training for a year made Bren tough; no one was able to get past her. After years of defending herself when she was in the foster system she was finally going to set something right. She was going to show everyone that she was not some small little kid who could be messed with; she was a grown adult who was in the army. And not just any part of the army, she belonged with the special ops forces, handling the most dangerous missions, making the personal killings, which are all done by hand. Of course that did not mean that she was not an excellent shot, anyone in the army had to be. But she performed best with hand on hand combat, or hand on anything really since no one got the drop on Temperance Brennen.

Now ready to meet the rest of her team, people whom she would be fighting along side of. Opening the door she flashed her new badge to the guard, she had taken her picture and got the badge just the other day.

The guard looked at her badge and nodded approvingly "Special Ops, impressive. Your quarters are down the corridor and to the right" he informed Bren.

Bren thanked the guard and then went where he told her to go. Upon reaching the door she read her name on the outside along with 5 other names. Taking a deep breath she walked inside.

Four of the other guys where already there and were talking and joking with one another when Bren walked into the room. "Whoa Baby! Are you looking for a little pleasure sugar, I'm sure some of us won't mind helping out with that." The first man said surprised to see Temperance.

Laughing man number two continued, "This ain't no party here toots, why don't you just scurry back to the mall or something."

Tempe was used to this reaction; man always found her very attractive with her auburn hair that fell just below shoulder length and her piercing blue eyes. The fact that she was in top physical shape just helped out. "Well aren't you boys just sooo thoughtful." Bren said framing innocence.

"We aim to please" The first man replied.

"Don't mind them" a third man spoke up, "they are asses. Can we help you with something? I mean you are probably in the wrong place, this is the special ops quarters."

Thinking that his man seemed nicer and more open to her being in the special ops Bren decided to speak up, "The only thing that I need help finding is my bunk," at all the confused looks she got Bren rolled her eyes and spelled it out for them, "Ok well I am part of the special ops in case that was hard for you to understand. Now, which bunk is mine?"

"What do you mean you are part of the special ops?" the second man asked.

The last man decided to walk in at the moment, "Whoa is someone entertaining in here?" he asked.

"Oh god. Is this how it is going to be? Everyone thinking that I am some piece of entertainment here just for your enjoyment?" Tempe asked as she started to get annoyed. "I bet that I can take any one of you, anytime and anywhere."

Three out of the 5 men looked around at each other and then burst out laughing, the first guy took it upon him self to dare to approach her. "Ok well I don't think we would want to hurt a fine looking thing like your self so why don't-" he never got to finish since as soon as he laid a hand on Tempe she flipped him and held his arm behind his back.

"I can see that you are STILL not getting the message, I am part of the special ops, and it is lead by General Cooper. My name is Temperance Brennen, so either get over that fact that I'm a woman or go complain to someone who will actually listen, do you understand?" Tempe informed the man who was pinned down on the ground.

All four other soldiers looked at her in awe, this man was supposed to be one of the best and he was just taken out by a woman, they knew that she was not a force to be reckoned with. So they all silently nodded their heads even thought the question was not directed at them. The man underneath her slowly nodded his head.

The man who had been the only polite one to Bren spoke up "Thank you for finally shutting him up. My name is Chase and well I guess welcome." Chase stated.

The others quickly followed man number two turned out to be Ted, the man who hadn't said anything at all during this whole exchanged turned out to be Wilson, the late arrival was Frank, and the man she had pinned down was Jacob.

"Look I wasn't trying to harm you, I was just looking out for your best interests" Jacob said still subbing his sore arm. "I have been here for a year and I do not think that his is the right place for a woman, sure there are other women in the army but not in the special ops. I don't want to have to pick up the pieces when you fall apart after killing your first man, and I do not want to have to rush in somewhere and drag your sorry ass out."

"Hate to break it to you but I am staying here, I have never been one to back down and I won't now. I know that I won't break down after killing my first man because well, I didn't when it happened." Bren stated defiantly.

"Have you all ready been in the army or something?" Chase asked joining into the conversation.

"No" Bren simply stated.

"Holy shit you murdered someone?!" Ted explained slightly surprised.

"Yes I killed someone. But it wasn't murder, self defense is not murder" Bren answered, her eyes never leaving Jacobs.

"Shit! And how old are you because you can't be more than 25 now" Ted asked still in shock.

"I'm 24 and I was 17 at the time, I didn't break down then and I won't now. So just learn to deal with me being here. And if you don't like it then go talk to General Cooper, see how much he likes listening to a cry baby" Bren said, her voice never wavering.

All of the men stared at her in shock, she had killed someone when she was 17, and it was apparently self defense, it was just too hard to believe. The only man who kept his gaze even was Jacob and that was because he didn't want to show Bren that she was getting the upper hand on him.

"Well thank you lord" Wilson suddenly spoke for the first time.

"Wilson! You actually talked!" Chase exclaimed.

"I can talk; there has just been nothing to talk about. I must hand it to you Temperance, not many people will stand up for themselves when faced with Jacob, and it is about time that someone did" Wilson congratulated Tempe.

"Don't call me Temperance, call me Tempe or Brennen or Bren, just not Temperance" Bren suddenly said with venom in her voice.

Jacob was able to pick up on that venom; he wanted to provoke Bren even more so he started bugging her about it. "Aww did your mommy and daddy call you that? Was it their special name for you" he sarcastically said while putting on a fake pouting face.

"Actually they did call me that, but it wasn't special. It is my name" Tempe said refusing to let this Jacob man crawl under he skin.

"They actually let you become special ops, they must really hate you. I bet they just wanted to be rid of you as fast as they could. Maybe they even forced you to be here, I guess you are just mad at them." Jacob taunted, not realizing that he may have gone too far.

Tempe's eyes turned cold, all emotion washed out of them except anger, a deep anger. In a voice that could have woke the dead and shocked everyone on the room including Jacob she replied, "They do not know I am here, they were able to get rid of me sooner then you think. If I die, they wouldn't even notice, they wouldn't care. And if you want to trash talk my family you left out my brother, ohh wait I have a better idea. Why don't we find out something about your family? Did they want to get rid of you too? Or is it only my family that gets rid of their children?"

The room was so silent that you could hear a soldier cough from three rooms down. Jacob actually looked down for a moment before answering,"My family is not too happy that I am here but they let me come, they knew that it was something that I needed to do. Look I'm--" but he didn't get to finish before Tempe butted in.

"So a perfect family, what if I told you the man I killed was supposed to be my father? What would you say about that?" Tempe spat as everyone in the rooms mouths dropped to the floor, including Jacobs.


	3. Chapter 3

**heyy everyone sorry for taking soo long to post this i have had alot of school stuff going on since my teachers are trying to fit everything in at the last second before the holidays, thanks for all the reviews!!!**

Chapter 3: Getting to know you

No one knew what to saw. This woman just said that she killed her father when she was 17, what type of person does that? Frank was the first to speak, "Let me get this straight you did just say that you killed your father right?"

"No" Bren said and all men breathed a sigh of relief. "I said that I killed that man that was _supposed _to be my father. In other words he was not my real father."

Everyone just gave Bren confused stares, but before they could speak the door opened.

General Cooper looked around the room approvingly, "Glad to see that everyone is here. Bren why isn't your stuff on your bunk?" he asked but seeing her look he stopped. "Ok so why does everyone look like they just saw a ghost?"

Before Ted could think he blurted out "Psycho lady over here just told us that she killed her father!"

"You killed Matt? Ohh right Eric, well to inform you all she did not kill her biological father, it was her foster father. It was a self defense kill so do not call her psycho. Now I have a little activity for you all" General Cooper announced.

Tempe looked at the ground when General Cooper blurted out that she killed her foster dad. She couldn't believe that he said that, it was her own personal life and she felt that he had no right to go and tell people about it. Her cheeks burned as she felt the stares of the other men on her.

Oblivious to the uneasiness in the room General Cooper continued "So I will put you into pairs, you will be hand cuffed together and I will be the only one with the keys. This is an exercise that will help make this team stronger and be able to work together. Ok so the pairs will be: Chase and Wilson, Frank and Ted, and Bren and Jacob. So come on now everyone come over to me. Now these handcuffs will probably stay on for at least a week." He concluded.

Bren and Jacob's mouths dropped open in shock. "I have to be handcuffed to her?" Jacob asked hoping that he had heard General Cooper wrong.

"Oh well I'm sorry I guess that I forgot to ask your permission before assigning these pairs. I know that I am not a tight-ass general like most others, I work this team differently; I treat you guys as more equals. But do not forget your place Jacob" Gen. Cooper reminded him.

"Yes Sir. I'm sorry. I just have one question" Jacob asked.

"Don't worry, now what is your question?" Gen Cooper asked in a slightly better mood.

"Will we have to take a shower with these on?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

When the other guys got the meaning of his question they wolf whistled and Frank spoke up, "If the answer is yes I will switch with you J-dog!"

"There will be no switching and yes the cuffs have to remain on at all times" Gen. Cooper answered. Frank's face fell at the news of this and he folded his arms across his chest.

"Ok. And Frank did you seriously just call me J-dog?" Jacob asked?

Bren who had been silent though out this whole exchange finally spoke up, "What will we have to do in these cuffs?"

All heads turned to General Cooper as though they just now realized that they would not just be sitting around wearing these cuffs. "Well you will have to do the normal work-out, running, push-ups, sit-up, pull-ups, climbing, obstacle courses, target practice, and sparring. Also each day you will be given a task that has to be completed. Ok now hold out your hands" Gen. Cooper answered.

Each person went and stood next to their partner, Jacob and Bren gave each other a look as they got the cuffs put around their writs.

"First time in handcuffs?" Jacob asked unsure of what else to say after their fight earlier.

"No. Yours?" she answered honestly.

Jacob just raised his eyes before answering "Nope not mine either. When were you in handcuffs?" the curiosity to find out about what happened in her past was strong. Stronger then anything he had ever felt before.

"I think that is for another day. What about you? What happened to you?" Bren said as she switched the attention onto him.

"Well I was charged with assault once and then" couch "well just another time" Jacob answered truthfully, blushing as he remembered the second time that he had been in cuffs.

General Cooper took this moment to continue what he was saying, "Now I want everyone to just stay here tonight and at precisely 4:30 am everyone better be out at the field." He gave one finial warning finger and then walked out of the room, leaving everyone to just stare at each other.

Ted and Frank immediately started pulling on the cuffs, trying to go in two different directions before they finally fell on top of each other.

Wilson, Chase, Jacob and Bren burst out laughing. The sight of two special ops soldiers lying on the floor half on top of each other was just too much. "One would think that two highly trained soldiers would be able to at least stand for 5 minutes wearing handcuffs before falling over one another" Wilson exclaimed as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Ted and Frank just glared at everyone. Not wanting all of the attention to be on him Frank shifted it to Bren and Jacob, "well at least I can take a shower without it being awkward, me and Teddy boy over here have all of the same stuff. If you get my meaning" he said winking.

Bren's cheeks turned a slight pink, everyone in the room except for Jacob and Bren started laughing. "Ok, well I say that we got and get dinner" Bren said trying to get everyone to stop focusing on her and Jacob.

There was absolutely no argument from the guys as they bounded off to the mess hall. On the way over a secretary for one of the Generals spotted Jacob, "Oh Jakey honey! How are you?" she squealed before walking over to Jacob to give him a hug. Her long blonde hair bouncing with each step and her hips sashaying back and forth as she sexily walked over.

Jacob looked embarrassed for a minute before greeting her back, "hey Maria, haven't seen you in a little bit."

As Maria hugged Jacob he went to give her a hug back but instead pulled Bren closer to him thanks to the handcuffs. "Who is your friend Jakey?" Maria asked as she ran a hand up and down Jacob's arm.

"Oh her?" He asked pointing to Bren. At Maria's nod he answered, "she is a member of my team, that's why we are handcuffed, it General Cooper's idea about getting to know each other."

Fred who had kept his mouth shut and was just staring at Maria finally spoke up, "Sorry to interrupt this moment _Jakey_ but I am a hungry man and I can't be kept waiting."

Bren smiled at this and gently tugged on Jacob's wrist to get him to follow.

"Ya okay Fred. Alright Maria I will see you around I have to get going, can't keep a hungry soldier waiting." Jacob said before giving a wave and walking off.

Maria just gave a slight wave in return. She was expecting him to at least kiss her goodbye since she was he lover of the moment.

Fred, Frank and Chase teased Jacob the whole way down to the mess hall; the only time they stopped was when Jacob threatened to kick their asses. After eating the gang all came back to their quarters and realized that it was 11 at night decided to go to bed.

In the bathroom getting ready Jacob kept wondering why Bren was so quiet. "Hey are you alright?" he asked after spitting out his toothpaste.

"Me?" Bren asked slightly confused.

"No the other person standing in the bathroom" he sarcastically replied.

Realizing that they were the only two in the bathroom Bren answered in her usual way, "I'm fine. And why would you care anyway? When you first met me I don't remember any happiness between us. What's with the sudden change of heart?" He asked.

"Look about that I'm really sorry, I was way out of line saying what I did about your family. I just don't like seeing a woman on this team. And yes I know that you can fight just as well as any of us" he added after seeing the look that Bren gave him. "It is just that there is so much violence that goes on here and every time that I look at a woman who comes in I think of my younger sister and how I would hate it if she came here. It is just me subconsciously trying to protect you from these horrors." He concluded.

Bren was quiet for a moment. She really was not expecting him to give her such a straight answer but I guess that being handcuffed to someone makes it pointless to lie. Figuring that he really did not mean to say all of those things to her she nodded her head before answering, "It's alright. I can understand the whole protecting the younger sibling. My brother once protected me like it was his job, everyday he would let everyone know that I was Russ's little sister." Bren says as her eyes cloud over from her drifting into her memory. "You just better not think that it is your job to protect me, I do understand that I am in the army and that shit happens here. I signed up for it so you do not have to make it your job to protect me." She finished looking Jacob square in the eye.

Jacob just nodded his understanding then after he turned back to the sink got up the courage to ask a question, "If you don't mind me asking what happened to your brother? You said that your brother once protected you, where is he now?" He asked glancing up at Bren out of the corner of his eye.

Bren took a deep breath, figuring that this question was going to be asked sooner or later, she just hoped that it would be later. Opting to just tell the truth since Bren figured that she will basically be living with this guy and that he will undoubtedly find out about it somehow. "Well, he basically took off one day. Got to his car, looked back once at me, and got in. He drove off after that and I never saw him again. He might have gone back to my house, but he should have realized that I wouldn't be there. Child services wouldn't let me live alone, I tried it, it didn't go over too well," Tempe answered sadly.

Saddened by what she had just told him Jacob put a hand on her arm, and then quickly took it off remembering what happened the last time he touched her. "I'm sorry that happened, that shouldn't have to happen to anyone." He replied, thankful that she had actually told him the truth about what happened.

Bren just nodded and ran her hand though her hair. "Are you ready?" she asked Jacob.

It took Jacob a moment to understand what she meant because the sudden change of topic "What? Oh yeah I am, lets go." He replied.

Walking back into the bunking room they looked at the beds then at the handcuffs then at each other. Both were not sure what to do about sleeping arrangements. This was new territory for them, they had never been handcuffed to someone they didn't know. After a few minutes they finally settled on sleeping on Jacob's bed together, much to the amusement of the rest of the guys.

"Just make sure that you guys are quiet over there," Ted joked before a pillow hit him square in the face. Looking around with a dazed, shocked expression on his face he saw Bren trying not to laugh but failing. "You hit me!" he accused.

"Guilty as charged" Bren laughed, then dodging a pillow and laughing even louder when it hit Jacob in the head.

Glaring at Bren he got a mischievous look, "you like that? Well how do you like this?" he asked as he hit her over the head.

Everyone in the bunks decided to join in at that moment and a full on pillow war broke out.

**soo did you like it? review and let me know!!**

**Frona**


	4. Chapter 4

**ok so i posted! Thank you for all the reviews and Beagle you should be impressed with how fast i got that posted!**

**anyway i hope you guys like it**

**oh and this chapter is slightly more angsty then the rest**

Chapter 4: I just can't believe

-Present time-

As General Cooper finished telling Booth a little bit of Brennen's past Bren looked over at Booth. If she was honest with herself she would admit that she was scared of his reaction to this news, granted General Cooper didn't tell him anything about her missions and all of the other details of her time during the war. Wanting to get away as soon as possibly Bren quickly ended the conversation, "oh ya, those were the fun times. But I really should be going soon, It was interesting to see you again General" Bren said shaking the general's hand.

"It was, as always, a pleasure Brennen, I might have to come by soon, we received some interesting news about an old mission. I think that it is right for me to assume that you know the one that I am talking about" Gen. Cooper replied.

"Oh yes of course General, I guess I will be seeing you around then" Bren said hoping that he wouldn't come to see her.

Booth sensed that Bones needed to leave; he knew that right now was not the time to ask questions, not in front of all these people. He would have to wait a little in order to ask her anything. "Alright Bones let's go then, nice seeing you again General James, and nice meeting you General Cooper." He said, he placed his hand on the small of Bones's back and started leading her away.

Bones just nodded her head at the two generals and let herself be lead away. She was secretly glad to have Booth there to take care of her and make it so that she didn't have to think about where to go. Looking back at the two Generals and the graves Bren sighed. This was not how she imagined her day to turn out.

Booth heard Bren sigh but he was too focused in on his own thoughts to acknowledge the sound. He still could not believe that she was in the army, and special ops at that. Bones, his Bones had killed who knows how many people. And yet she was worked up when she had killed the man in order to save him on a case a while back. He just couldn't wrap his fingers around the idea. It was just too crazy.

When they reached the car Booth wordlessly opened her door and walked to his side of the SUV. Getting in he started to put the keys in the ignition but stopped. Turning towards Bren he shook his head. "I don't understand Bones; you were in the army, the special ops. And I am just finding out about this now? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Booth asked sincerely wanting to know the answers.

Bren sighed before speaking, "Booth please, not now."

"Not now?! Not now?!" Booth shouted. "Don't tell me that you do not want to talk to me now. What better time is there or were you just never going to tell me. You know just string me along with your fake innocence! I can't believe that I felt sorry for you when you killed that man. I felt sorry since I thought that it was the first man that you had killed, but now I know that you have killed who knows how many people. You killed your foster father Bones! I don't know what he could have done to make a 16 year old girl kill him. That is just insane Bones. And you never even told me, I told you about my days as a sniper but you can't show me the same courtesy and tell me about your days as a special ops soldier?" Booth continued before pausing and allowing Bones to speak.

Bren's eyes hardened at the words that Booth spoke. They hurt her more then she will ever be willing to admit. "Don't say that it didn't affect me! You should know that it hurts me just as much as killing Epps hurt you! Yes that wasn't the first man that I had killed but it still effects me. That was the first man that I had killed after my time in the army though, even during Guatemala, Rwanda, and all the other places I have been I had never killed a person there. The day I walked out of the army was the day that I promised myself I would never kill. So when I killed him it felt like killing someone for the first time. And as for my foster father Booth you can not say anything about my unjustness in killing him. You don't know what happened, and you will never understand what it is like for your father, foster or not, to do those things to you" Bren stated or slightly yelled. "And its not that I can't show you the same courtesy Booth, it was just too hard for me to talk about, that's it. That's the one of the only reasons why I didn't tell you."

Booth scoffed at hearing this, "Oh so me telling you about my days as a sniper wasn't hard at all. I mean being tortured was soo easy for me to talk about. Don't give me that crap Bones, the least I deserve is some honesty at this point. You were the first person that I had ever told about my days as a sniper. The ONLY one! I trusted you Bones and now you do this to me? How is that just?" Booth replied the muscles in his jaw twitching as he kept getting more and more worked up.

"I know that it was hard for you Booth. That was not what I meant! Damn Booth I know that I was the first person you told. I haven't even told anyone, and if I had told someone you would be that person! Don't you know that?" Bren exclaimed.

"I don't know anything anymore Bones. My whole perspective of you has changed" Booth replied sighing. "Ands now I realize something, in New Orleans, when you said that you thought that you killed the doctor, you mean that you actually could have? I had never believed that it would have been possible for you to kill someone. Everything that you have ever told me about your life seems like a lie know. How do I know that everything that comes out of your mouth is the truth? Can you answer me that?" Booth asked.

"I was scared after I found out that Gram was dead, I knew that it could have physically been me. And as for believing me, well you should still be able to Booth. We have worked together far to long to be questioning each others trust. You know me Booth; you know everything about my life except for that time period, that shouldn't mean that you can't trust me!" Bren stated while tears started to fall down her face.

"I just don't think that I can trust you, and I don't know if we should still be partners" Booth replied looking torn up.

"Booth! You don't mean that! Seeley please don't say that" Bren begged.

"I do mean it Dr. Brennen, and I think that you should find another ride home, maybe you General, I mean he clearly needed your help with one of your Special Ops missions" Booth said, his voice hard and uncaring.

"Booth-Seeley please don't do this. Let me at least explain some of it to you. You have to understand Seeley, don't break up our partnership! Please don't, I'm begging you Booth. Don't leave me!" Bren hysterically sobbed while trying to hold Booth's hand.

Booth yanked his hand away from Bren's. "I said GET OUT OF THE CAR! Don't make me have to take you out of this car myself" Booth said angrily.

Bren just nodded and opened the door, glancing back she tried to get him to listen one more time, "Seeley please!"

Booth shook his head, "Goodbye Dr. Brennen" he spat before gunning the gas.

Bren stood there in shock for a full minute. How could this of happened to them, they had worked soo hard to get to the place of trust. Now it was all ruined because Bren was too big of a chicken to tell him about her time in the army. Grabbing her cell phone from her pocket she dialed a well known number.

"Yo wazup backhand?" A voice on the other end of the phone cheerfully answered.

"J… I oh god J" Bren sobbed into the phone.

"Tempe? Tempe talk to me, what's wrong?" J asked his voice automatically switching from happy to concerned.

"I can't believe it! I just can't, I refuse to! J it can't be true, it must be a joke" Bren tried to reassure herself.

"Temperance, tell me what's wrong! You are worrying me here, take a deep breath just relax" J instructed.

Bren took the deep breaths, slowly relaxing a little.

When J heard these deep breaths he decided it was finally okay to question her. "Okay now that you can breathe tell me what is wrong, what happened? Tempe you don't break down too often you have to tell me what happened." J ordered.

"It's…It's Booth" She finally said.

"Booth? What happened to him? Is he hurt, are you hurt? God Temperance just tell me!" J said getting more and more worried as time went on.

"He found out J. Stupid General Cooper started to tell him about my time in the army! Not he left. He ordered me out of the car and he just god damn left!" Bren shouted.

"Oh Tempe, that is why you should have told him before—wait! Did you say General Cooper told him? Like our General Cooper?" J asked.

"Well yeah" Tempe answered.

"Where the hell are you that you saw Cooper?" J wondered.

"I'm at a funeral. Booth asked me to come with him since the case we just finished was about an army soldier. He saw his old General there and then Cooper was standing next to him and he said hi to me and Booth didn't know how I knew the head of the army and then his General was like wow you are Temperance Brennen and then I was stuck since Cooper started to tell Booth about when I first came and he told Booth about the first day and about the handcuffs and the fighting and my foster father" Bren said all in one breath.

"Ok first of all I'm impressed that you said that all in one breath. And second of all I think that Booth just might need some time to take it all in. What we did is hard for some people to understand. I just always thought that Booth would be one of the more understanding people; I really can't see him taking off after finding out about our missions. Especially about what happened to you" J stated confused at Booth. Although he had never met the man J understood a lot about him from Bren.

"He never even found out about our missions! He took off after just finding out that I was in the special ops! He didn't give me any time to explain anything" Bren cried.

"Wow, well I am not sure what to say Tempe. I'm surprised to say the least" J stated.

"Oh and to top it all off Cooper says that he might need my help" Bren informed him.

"Your help? Forensic wise or Special Ops wise?" J asked.

"From the look that he gave me I think that it was the latter. I don't think that I will be able to go through anything like that again. Especially since he said it had to do with that mission, the one where well you know" Bren confessed.

"Jesus Bren, we will deal with that when the time comes alright? You have to deal with Booth right now. Even though you don't say it I know that you love him" J said.

"Your right J. And believe it or not I was going to tell him tonight, I guess that won't be happening now. Crap, I just realized that I'm stranded" Bren confessed, having fresh tears leak out of her eyes and trickle down her cheeks.

"How did you just switch topics that fast? I am really proud of you for admitting that, even if it is just to me. I still think that you should tell him Tempe, he deserves to know the truth, the WHOLE truth. You have to tell him everything about your time in the Ops and about how you love him. As for being stranded call a cab or if you want I will come and pick you up" J told her.

"I know that I have to tell him, and I have already started walking, I need to clear my head anyway-" all of a sudden she stopped talking and listened. The hair on the back of her neck standing up, alerting her of what was coming, warning her to get away or be prepared to fight.

"Temp-" J started confused as to why she stopped talking suddenly.

"Shh!" Bren hissed, cutting him off. "J I think I hear something, someone is following me."

"Bren get out of there now. I know that you are well trained and can fight like hell but if this is related to the mission, just get your ass away from there!" J ordered, his breathing become faster as he started to understand what General Cooper meant.

"J-" she started but was cut off as a hand came out and grabbed her neck.

She let out a yelp as her brain catalogued the approximate size of her attacker. Her muscles twitching as they waited for her brain to tell them which part of her body was going to fight her attacker. Her hand coming up and slamming into the man's nose, effectively breaking it as a crack was heard and blood streamed out of it. The man let go of her neck to grasp his nose. Bren turned around and punched him in the face again, following it with a jab to the stomach. The man was not expecting this much fight in her, his eyes flared at the thought of having a woman beat him in combat. He suddenly forgot about his nose and took a swing at her face, his fist colliding with her cheek. Bren's leg kicked out and hit the man in his side. Making him not to able to breath. Bren was just about to hit again and defeat the man when she heard the safety of a gun behind her.

"Well well well, look what we have here. I can see that you haven't lost your touch Temperance. He was one of my best men, but I know how much you love to take out my men" The voice greeted Bren.

Bren slowly spun around and came face to face with a gun pressed into her forehead. Her eyes widened when she saw who was holding the gun.

"That's right Dr. Brennen, I am back. It is very surprising how little they pay attention to escaping convicts when money is involved." He told her.

"How- I should have known that you would one day be back. I think you are losing your touch Valdez, I expected you to come a lot sooner" Bren smirked.

"Ah good to see you remember me, the reason it took me so long was because I had to wait till the perfect moment. Now that your partner, well horrified by the thought of you, I think that this qualifies the perfect moment." Enrique Valdez informed Bren.

While Valdez and Bren were talking the man who attacked Bren grabbed a pain or handcuffs and cuffed her hands together.

Bren gave a small chuckle at this. "I don't think that handcuffs can hold me Valdez. I seem to recall me beating you with my hands tied behind my back" Bren stated.

"This I remember, which is why your hands aren't the only part of your body that are going to be handcuffed." Valdez laughed as the assailant cuffed Bren's ankles together.

Bren knew that she wasn't going to get out of this; Valdez had a deep hatred for her. After all her years studding the body she knew that rage made someone 10 times stronger, and that would just be a little stronger then Bren herself. With out warning Valdez took the gun and knocked her over the head with it, rendering her unconscious.

Grabbing her body Valdez and his helper stuffed her in the truck of a hidden van. Noticing the open phone on the ground Valdez picked it up and put it to his ear.

"Tempe are you alright?! Fuck Temperance answers me!" J screamed, pressing the phone hard to his ear.

"I'm sorry but Temperance Brennen cannot come to the phone right now" Valdez stated in a monotone voice.

"Who the hell are you!?" J asked now terrified for Tempe. It took someone with a lot of skills to be able to get the drop on Temperance Brennen.

"Let's say that I am an old _friend _of Temperance's. But she just seemed to not cooperate with me, well I have to go and see to the lovely doctor. Oh that just gave me a great idea! Me and her should play doctor with each other. Do you know what that means?" Valdez laughed into the phone, and not giving J enough time to answer he answered himself. "No? Well what happens is that she will have to take off all her clothes and I will have to examine her, and vise versa. Yep that is my plan, oh that is muy caliente! Adios now senor" Valdez said fight before slamming the phone shut and leaving it on the ground after wiping away the prints. He wanted to be able to contact the person who would come looking for her, and the way to do that was though her phone.

J clenched his fists at this. He had a good feeling about who it was who took her, but he would need help getting them. Grabbing his phone he went though his contacts and called.

"Wilson? Hi its Jacob, I need a favor. Call the guys and tell them that we have to meet at the Jeffersonian immediately"

"Yes that's were Tempe works,"

"No she won't be there, look just call them ok? Tempe was kidnapped" J informed Wilson and hung up the phone without letting him answer.

After grabbing his jacket J took his keys off the hook and ran out the door and into his car. The screeching of his tires could be heard inside the apartment building where the security guard laughed at the rush of the young man.

**so what did you guys think? did you like it or not?**

**click the little blue button and tell me!**

**Frona**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I am really sorry for not posting but alot has been going on. Thanks for everyone who stuck with me!**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Who are you?

Angela Montenegro strolled over to where her fiancé Jack Hodgins was working. Sitting in the chair to the left of him Angela sighed loudly.

Looking up from his microscope Jack glanced over at Angela. "What's wrong babe?" he asked giving her his full attention.

"I'm bored!" Ange groaned, and then hit Hodgins in the arm when he rolled his eyes. "Bren and Booth have been gone forever! How can a funeral take that long, unless the dead guy got up and started dancing but how often does that happen? Ohh maybe they are in the back of Booth's government issued SUV--" Ange started but was cut off by Hodgins.

"They went to a funeral Ange; I don't think that they would have having sex right after that" Hodgins said laughing at Angela's miffed expression.

"Hey! I don't crush your hopes and dreams so don't crush mine!" Ange said with mock anger.

Just when Hodgins was about to answer her they heard a loud yell coming though the lab doors. Glancing over to the doors Jack and Angela saw five gorgeous and strong men burst though.

"Where is the theme song to bad boys when you need it?" Ange asked out loud.

"Excuse me! I said that you need a pass to get though here!" a red faced security guard yelled.

"Relax dude! Jeeze he is worse then my mother when I used to sneak out." The shortest of the five said.

As they were about to come onto the platform one of them, the most handsome one of them all in Angela's eyes stopped them. "Guys don't go up onto the platform! The alarm will sound and trust me you do not want to hear what that thing sounds like. God I thought someone was ripping my ears apart!" he ordered.

As soon as they heard this they all stopped dead in their tracks.

"Wow," Ange said in awe, "He has them very well trained."

The man who obviously was the leader and the sexiest got as close to the platform as he possible could. "Will one of you get over here and let us up?" he asked impatiently.

"Hold up man, why would we let strange men up here?" Hodgins asked.

"Because we have some information that will interest you" another man answered.

"I bet this is some sort of government conspiracy and you guys are here to give us a body that has been hidden to cover up--" Hodgins started going off before he was interrupted.

"SHUT UP! Oh my god, I already want to take out my gun and shoot you and I have only known you for a minute, how does Bren deal with you?" another man said agitatedly.

"What is it with people wanting to shoot squints?" Hodgins asked dumbfounded.

"Chill Frank, that would just be Dr. Jack Hodgins, the bug and slime guy who also is in love with government conspiracies. And the lovely woman who is standing next to him must be Angela Montenegro the forensic artist and Bren's best friend. She is also the slime guy's fiancée so don't think about it Ted" Jacob said.

Angela just shook her head in surprise; she had been staring at the lead man since he entered the lab. His sandy brown hair was cut to the perfect length, and made his blue green eyes stand out. "How do you know who we are?" she asked confused.

"Tempe. Now can you please let us up? We don't have all day to sit around and talk. You are lucky that we are even here, we could have handled this ourselves." Jacob explained.

Wordlessly Angela walked over to the scanner and swiped her card allowing them access onto the platform. As she did this she also quieted the fuming guard.

"You know, I am still amazed that our backhand works here" the middle man exclaimed.

"Well you knew she was smart Chase, what did you expect her to do?" the slightly older and calmed man asked.

"Well I don't know not this I guess. I mean I thought she would have seen enough dead bodies but I guess that's why she is strictly bone now, its less personal that way" the guy known as Chase answered.

"GUYS! Do I have to remind you that we are in a rush? I know I didn't come here to have a nice little chat, did everything just seem to slip everyone's mind?" Jacob asked angrily.

"Dude sorry J, of course we didn't forget" Ted answered.

Hodgins and Angela had been watching this exchange with amazed looks on their faces.

At that moment Zack swiped his card and walked onto the platform. When he saw the 5 men he dropped the file he was holding and yelped. "Don't shoot me" he nervously begged.

Ted and Frank burst out laughing, "Relax kid, we are not going to shoot you" Ted said between bits of laughter.

"Sorry to interrupt but who are you?" Hodgins asked not at all sorry.

"Oh right, sorry" Jacob apologetically said. "Well I'm Jacob, the older guy over there is Wilson, the short one is Frank, the middle one is Chase, and the one with the weird hair is Ted."

They all raised their hands as Jacob called out their names, well everyone except for Ted. HE was pissed off about the weird hair comment; he thought that the spiked hair with red tips was cool looking.

Angela giggled at the miffed expression on Ted's face. "Well I guess you already know who Jack and I are but the one who is scared of you is Zack Addy, Bren's grad student who will be a full fledged anthropologist soon" Ange proudly stated.

Zack nodded then his face took on a confused expression. Jacob had just put his hands on his hips which pulled his jacket back, and there wedged into his pants was a gun. "Are you some form of police officer?" He asked Jacob.

"Uh no why?" he answered confused.

"Well because you are carrying a weapon, one that can kill me I must add. How did I know that you won't shoot? Some people don't care what they shoot they just do it for fun" Zack replied unaware of the hard faces that the 5 men took on.

"Look Zack, I do have a gun, we all do. That does not me that we are killers," Jacob explained with a cold look in his eyes. "Death is not something that we take lightly, it is permanent and nothing could ever make taking the life of someone easy. Now if we can get back to the reason why we have come here I would appreciate it."

Everyone just nodded, Chase patted Wilson on the shoulder as he walked over to the computer screen. "Ok what we are going to show you not many people have access to, and we have to ask you to please not repeat anything that you see" Chase half ordered the group. Opening up to the army website Chase typed in his name and then password, after that he opened up a specific folder that held the picture of a man. This man was not any of the 5 standing there but rather a strong sturdy looking man with a slight Mexican decent.

"Ok who's that?" Ange asked.

"Well before we have to tell you that there is something that we should explain about our pasts together," Jacob said nodding to the others. "We all met in the army, we were members of special ops-"

"Well then how did you meet Dr. Brennen?" Zach interrupted.

"If you let me finish," Jacob continued with an annoyed look directed at Zach. "Tempe joined our group when she was 24 years old; she hated the world and wanted to find a good way to get her anger out."

"What! No way you have to be mistaken, Bren would have told me if she was in the army," Ange stated shocked.

"Well you better believe it because it's true, she was the best. She never would stop for a rest even when the rest of us were complaining. Hell she was the freaking energizer bunny. And after our missions you could hardly tell that she was affected. Except for that one night…" Chase finished before starting another story.

**

* * *

So was it worth the wait or was it a waste of time???**

**let me know!!!**

**Frona**


End file.
